


Are we home yet?

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Summary: It’s been 3 months since Hinata’s mother died in a car crash. Natsu still doesn’t seem to fully understand what happened, and their father hasn’t been taking it too well. It was kind of his fault after all, due to his drunk driving, but the children had no knowledge of this. Hinata assumed it was just a normal accident.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have several chapters to it!! So it'll be much longer and a little different from all my previous stories! I really hope you enjoy it!

It was running late, Hinata had only 10 minutes to eat and get to school. He overslept, due to late night homework. If he hadn’t done it well.. let’s just say the only consequence wouldn’t just be a bad grade. 

It’s been 3 months since Hinata’s mother died in a car crash. Natsu still doesn’t seem to fully understand what happened, and their father hasn’t been taking it too well. It was kind of his fault after all, due to his drunk driving, but the children had no knowledge of this. Hinata assumed it was just a normal accident. 

He rushes out of his room, deciding not to grab breakfast. He had already missed his morning practice. He gives Natsu a quick hug before throwing on his shoes and sprinting out of the house to school, just barely making it to class on time. 

“Boke what the hell, where were you this morning? Why weren’t you answering your phone?” 

“Oh hey Kageyama.. Um I just overslept, that’s all. And my phone is kinda broken at the moment so..”

“Broken? Why’s it broken?”

“Oh uh.. Just dropped it. That’s all.”

That wasn’t entirely true, or rather not true at all. The night before, his father got mad at him, slamming his phone against the wall. Hinata was terrified by the look in his father's eye. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he was only reading to Natsu. 

“Tsk, clutz. Just don’t forget we have after school practice, ok?”

Hinata nods as the bell rings for lunch. He gets up from his desk, quickly shoving his papers and pencils into his bag. Kageyama pulls out his food and begins eating. Hinata realized he didn’t have time to pack a lunch this morning, not that it would have mattered much though. He never has much food at home and when they do have a little, he gives it to his little sister. He sighs and leaves, going outside to practice with a volleyball. Kageyama notices he left, so he decides to go with him. He wanted milk from the vending machine anyways. Hinata was lost in thought, just setting a volleyball up to the wall. Thinking about the broken phone last night sent shivers down his spine. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how angry his dad has been lately. 

“Hey.” 

Kageyama’s voice pulls Hinata out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, hey Kageyama. Wanna set for me?” 

Kageyama looks at the orange haired boy for a minute, noticing the bruises and cuts on his legs and arms. 

“Sure but.. are you okay?” 

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“You have bruises on your arms and cuts on your legs.” 

Hinata froze for a second before frantically coming up with an excuse. 

“Oh, the bruises are just from uh.. well Noya’s been teaching me his Rolling Thunder so yea the bruises are just from that.” 

“Okay.. but what about the cuts?” 

“Just.. my cat.” 

Hinata wanted to facepalm so hard. He didn’t have a cat, he’s allergic. But luckily for Hinata, Kageyama seemed to have forgotten this fact about him. So he let the subject go, for now. 

“Alright, I’ll set for you then.”

Hinata beamed, never getting tired of the feeling he gets after spiking the ball down perfectly. Their quick attacks were only getting better by the day, constantly improving. But of course, Kageyama wasn’t one to compliment people. 

“Boke Hinata boke!”

“What the hell Bakayama, that was a good one! Why am I getting yelled at?”

Kageyama ignores the question as he didn’t even know. Lunch ends, the rest of the school day going by quickly. Soon enough, their after school practice begins. Hinata walks into the club room with Kageyama to change. Coach Ukai walks in, holding his phone, looking for Hinata.

“Hinata, your father is calling. Here.”

Coach hands him the phone, Hinata’s eyes widen of fear but quickly changes his expression so others don't notice and grabs the phone. 

“H-hello..?”

Hinata’s voice shakes, he hates that it did that. There’s no reason to be scared.. Right? 

“Get home. Now.”

“But Dad.. I have volleyball practice.”

“I don’t care. Home. Now.”

“..Yes father.”

Tears filled Hinata’s eyes, he really didn’t wanna go home. He’s not sure why, but his father sounded pissed. Hinata sighs and starts gathering his stuff to leave. Kageyama looks over at Hinata.

“Oi, where are you going? Dumbass we have practice and you already missed morning practice.”

“Yea um.. I have to go home now. I’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama.”

Hinata grabs his bags and leaves the club room, bumping into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the way out. 

“Oh sorry, I guess I didn’t see you there considering how short you are.”

Tsukishima smirks, Yamaguchi snickers. Hinata just looks at them kinda blankly.

“Um.. yeah. Sorry.”

He continues walking, grabbing his bike and leaving to go home. He bikes 20 minutes over the mountain, finally arriving home. He opens the door and walks in, taking off his shoes. 

“I’m home”

His dad walks in from the kitchen, furious. 

“You sure took your sweet time huh.”

“Well.. it’s a 20 minute bike ride. I have to go over a mountain.”

His father smacks him. Hinata falls to the ground, holding his face and tears filling his eyes.

“Shut up. I don’t wanna hear your excuses. Go do the damn dishes. And stop crying like a little bitch.” 

Hinata shakily stands up, wiping his tears, his face aching. He walks into the kitchen and begins doing the dishes as he was told. 

A few hours pass, Hinata walks into the living room. His father was sitting and reading the newspaper.

“Hey dad.. Is there anything to eat?”

“Well I sure as hell didn’t buy anything so if there wasn’t anything before, there’s still not.”

Natsu runs around the room playing with a ball.

“Nii-chan! Let’s go play volleyball!” 

“Not now Natsu, are you hungry? Let’s see if we can find something for you to eat.”

Natsu nods her head, following her big brother into the kitchen. Hinata rummages through cabinets and the fridge, trying to find something to feed his little sister. He finds a can of corn and a little bit of rice. He sighs and begins to make the food for his sister. If there was enough after she was full, he’d have some too. He opens the can of corn, pouring it in a bowl and putting it in the microwave. He gets the rice cooker out and starts to make the rice as well. 

“Can I help you, Nii-chan?”

“Hm. Yes, can you get out 2 plates and 2 spoons please?”

Natsu smiles and nods, running over to get the plates and spoons. The microwave beeps, and the rice finishes. Hinata takes a plate from Natsu, filling it with rice and corn.

“Is that good or do you want more?”

“No, that’s good Nii-chan! I want you to be able to have some so you can be big and strong for volleyball!”

She smiles brightly at him, walking over to the table with her food. He smiles and fills his own plate with the rest of the food, following Natsu to the table. His father notices the two eating, he grows furious. Natsu finishes eating and runs off to play again. Hinata’s father walks over to him.

“So. You just take whatever you want now huh? You never even asked if you could make this.”

“Well.. Natsu was hungry so I just found this in the pantry. It was close to expiring so it needed to be eaten.”

“Oh really. Well then let me help you since it so desperately needs to be eaten.”

His father grabs a handful of corn, shoving it into Hinata’s mouth. He starts coughing and choking. His father then picks up the plate and smashes it against the wall, above Hinata’s head. The shards of the plate fall onto Hinata, cutting his face and arms. His father leaves the room. He manages to cough up the corn that was shoved down his throat and he begins to sob shakily. 

\-------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata kisses Natsu’s forehead as he leaves for school. He has cuts all on his face and arms. He’s not sure how he’s going to cover these up. He soon arrives at school and gets ready for morning practice. He’s in the club room alone, assuming everyone else is already warming up. He starts getting changed as Sugawara walks in. 

“Oh hey Hina-”

He cuts himself off as he notices all the bruises and cuts on Hinata’s body.

“Oh my god, Hinata what happened? Are you okay?”

Hinata just stays silent, quickly changing into his practice clothes. Sugawara walks over next to him.

“Hinata.. Talk to me. Is everything okay? What happened?”

“It’s.. nothing.”

Tears start filling his eyes as he remembers what happened last night. He tries to hold back his tears, but as Sugs keeps asking, the tears start to fall. Suga holds Hinata close, trying to comfort him.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you now Hinata. And so is Daichi.”

Hinata nods, wiping his tears. He sighs, figuring he should explain at least a little to Suga. 

“It’s been hard since mom’s been gone.. And well... dad hasn’t been taking it too well. He’s been sorta taking it out on me. But i’m glad it’s me and not Natsu.” 

Suga’s eyes widened and filled with anger. He hated seeing ‘his child’ hurting. 

“But don’t worry Suga, I’m okay.”

Hinata forces a smile, and gets up. He finishes getting changed for morning practice and walks into the gym where the others are warming up. Suga sighs, knowing he has to do something to help Hinata and Natsu.  He walks in, all his teammates staring at him. They very clearly see the hurt in his eyes and the lacerations on his skin. Hinata ignores them, beginning to practice serving with the rest of them. Suga walks into the gym, sighing as he sees everyone staring at Hinata. Daichi runs over to Suga, kissing his cheek and turning to look over at Hinata.

“What do you think happened to him..? Kageyama said something yesterday about Hinata having a few bruises and small cuts but it seems as though they’re getting worse.. Do you think he’s okay?”

Sugawara sighs, Daichi looking back over at him. Daichi sees the hurt in Suga’s eyes.

“Suga..? What’s wrong?”

“Daichi.. things at home for Hinata are bad..”

“Bad? What do you mean?”

“I think his father has been abusing him. He looks skinnier too, I don’t think he’s been eating. Whether he’s doing it to himself or if his dad just isn’t feeding him, now that I’m not sure of.” 

“What? How long have you known about this??”

“Just a few minutes ago, in the club room. He didn’t directly tell me everything. But I just know something is wrong..”

“Suga we have to do something.”

“Well yea, but what the hell are we supposed to do? We can’t just take in 2 kids.”

“I mean, I don’t see why not? Hinata has always been like a kid to us, along with the whole team. And we’re both 18 and already have our own place.”

“Yeah but Daichi we don’t know anything about raising kids. With Hinata I'm not worried about taking care of him, but Natsu is just a little kid.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go. But we can’t let them stay there in that house for longer than they have to.”

“I know, I know.”

“Should we tell Coach?”

“No. Not yet.”

Morning practice ends, the boys all go into the club room getting ready for classes. Kageyama walks over to Hinata.

“Hey um, are you okay? What happened to you?”

“Oh um, it’s nothing. I just fell off my bike last night on my way home.”

Hinata laughs nervously, starting to feel overwhelmed by all the questions and stares from everyone. His eyes start to swell, he decides he can’t take it anymore and sprints out the club room. He takes his bike, deciding to skip school for the day. There’s no way he could handle lying to everyone all day. His father was at work and Natsu was at school, so he decided to bike home. He gets home, leaving his bike near the front door. He takes his shoes off inside and goes to lay in his room. His head hurt like hell, probably due to the smack he received last night. He replayed that moment again and again in his head until he heard a buzzing coming from his drawer. It was his old phone, which he’d forgotten about. 

**[From: Bakayama]**

_ hey. _

_ i know you said your phone was broken. so i wanted to see if maybe you still had this phone?  _

_ look. i dont know what happened to you. but i just wanna know if youre alright? _

**[Sent at 10:03 am]**

**[Read at 10:04 am]**

  
  


Hinata sighs, not having the energy nor the words to reply. What was he supposed to say?  _ ‘Yeah i’m fine just being abused, you know, the usual.’ _ Although the sad part is, this IS the usual now. The phone buzzed again, this time from Suga.

  
  


**[From: Sugamama]**

_ I know what’s going on, and I’m gonna get you out of there.  _

_ I promise.  _

**[Sent at 10:10 am]**

**[Read at 10:10 am]**

His eyes swell with tears, this time he just lets them out. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that Suga knew. If Suga knew, then chances are that Daichi knows now too. But if there’s a possibility of getting him and his sister out, then he’s willing to do anything. He hears a creaking coming from the front door.  _ Shit.  _ Was his dad home? He’s not sure why he would be, but it’s possible. He starts to panic and hides quickly under his bed, he’s barely small enough to fit. As he hears the footsteps coming closer and closer, he shuts his eyes tight. 

“Hinata.”

  
  


\------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 2

  
  



	3. !! READ SUMMARY BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- This chapter is pretty short and very graphic, if you'd like to skip the graphic details and get the short summary, read the notes at the bottom please <3 much love!!!

He sighs in relief, opening his eyes after hearing the voice. It wasn’t his father, it was just Daichi. 

“Captain? What are you doing here..?” 

He crawls out from under the bed, standing up. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. Daichi pulls the small boy into his chest, hugging him tightly. Hinata stiffens, surprised by the sudden gesture. Daichi pulls away, looking at Hinata. He could see the pain and fear in his eyes, he hated that he never noticed it sooner.

“Hinata. Listen to me. I need you to start packing some stuff, okay? You and your sister are gonna stay with Suga and I for a while. We can pick up Natsu after school.”

Hinata’s eyes fill with tears, he hugs Daichi and then begins to pack his stuff along with some stuff for Natsu. He moves quickly, wanting to leave as soon as he can. There’s another creaking at the door, Hinata looks up at Daichi in alarm.

“It’s okay. It’s just Suga.”

Hinata relaxes a little, continuing packing. All of a sudden, there’s a loud thud. His father was standing there, Daichi knocked out on the ground. His father grabs Hinata’s wrist, harshly. 

“What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Hinata’s heart begins racing fast, tears filling his eyes. He’s so scared, he can’t even get words out.

“Hey i’m talking to you!”

His father throws him to the ground. He falls next to Daichi, who is currently recovering and regaining consciousness. His father picks Hinata up. 

“P-please dad… no more..”

This only pissed him off more, he threw Hinata to the ground again repeatedly. He was sobbing, feeling his ribs shatter against the ground. Daichi reaches for his phone in his pocket, trying to discreetly video it for evidence later on. Hinata is unconscious, blood pouring from his head and bones broken. 

“Deserved you fucking waste of space. No wonder your mother died on us.”

His father leaves, going back to work. Daichi frantically gets up, ending his video. Suga arrives, bursting through the back door and finding them in Hinata’s room.

“Oh my god.. What the hell happened to him, Daichi?”

Daichi couldn’t speak, he was crying too much. He pulls out his phone, handing it to Suga so he could watch the video. It was painful to watch. Suga couldn’t even finish watching it, it was too much. He looks at the unconscious boy. 

“Daichi we need to do something and FAST. You finish packing up his and Natsu’s stuff. I’m gonna call 911 and then coach.” 

Daichi nods, rushing to quickly gather their things. Suga stands up, dialing 911.

“Hello? 911? Please.. There’s been an incident... yes. Hinata Shoyo. Yes. Please hurry.. He’s bleeding and I think he may have some broken bones. Yes. Okay.”

He hung up, the ambulance was on its way. He then calls Coach Ukai, explaining what's going on. Daichi finishes packing the stuff as the ambulance arrives. The medics rush in, quickly taking Hinata away. Suga and Daichi ride in the ambulance with him, hoping he’s going to be okay. Right now, he’s unstable. He lost a lot of blood, shattered 3 ribs, and a fractured wrist. He’s lucky to be alive. That is.. Until his breathing starts to get uneasy, struggling to get air in and out of his lungs. The ambulance is still about another 5 minutes from the hospital, if he could just hold on until then. His lung was collapsing, his breathing heavy. Sugawara was crying into Daichi’s shoulder, he hated seeing Hinata like this. He never would’ve thought Hinata of all people would end up like this. He was always so cheerful and happy. 

“Please Hinata… just hang on a little longer..”

  
\------------------------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for if you'd like to skip the graphic scenes:
> 
> It's Daichi that arrives at the house, not his father. They begin to pack things for both Hinata and Natsu, they would be staying with Suga and Daichi. Hinata's father comes home, and starts hitting Hinata. Suga comes in after his father leaves, and calls 911. They're on an ambulance on the way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /\ TW: Car crash /\

[THREE MONTHS EARLIER]

Hinata, Natsu, his mom, and his dad are all in the car. His father is driving, they’re going home after eating out. His father had gone over to the bar next door with some friends while Hinata, Natsu, and his mom were eating in the restaurant. His father got drunk. Real drunk. His mother offered to drive home since he’d been drinking, but his father refused. 

“No! I’m a grown ass man, I'm perfectly capable of driving my family home just fine!”

His mother sighed, handing him the keys. If only she knew how big a mistake that would be. He got in the car, starting it before anyone even had their seatbelts on. The kids got theirs on as he was pulling out of the parking lot. As soon as his father pulled onto the main road-

**_CRASH_ **

Another car came crashing into the left side, where Hinata’s mother was. His father hadn’t been looking when he turned into the road. Glass went everywhere, his father hadn’t processed what just happened, Natsu was crying, Hinata was bleeding, and his mom was passed out. Hinata quickly dials 911, shaking.

“H-hello? Please send help.. There’s been an accident.. My mom is hurt.”

His voice was shaky. He starts crying. 

An ambulance soon comes. They check up on Hinata’s cuts from the glass, being sure he wasn’t seriously injured. They removed the glass shards from his skin, it hurt like hell. Natsu was okay, a small cut on her leg from glass but nothing more than that. His father had seemed to disappear from the scene, Hinata wasn’t sure when he left or where he went that night. His mother was declared as dead. 

The police dropped Natsu and Hinata off at home safely. Their father hadn’t been home yet. It’s likely that he ran off to the bar again, or at least that’s what Hinata suspected. Unless he had stayed with a friend from work. Hinata manages to calm Natsu from her crying once they’re inside. It’s around 10pm so he decides to take Natsu to bed.

“No Nii-chan! I wanna sleep in your room! Pretty please?”

Hinata sighed, but somewhat glad because he hadn’t wanted to be alone through the night. He figured he would get nightmares if he was alone. He takes her to his room, laying her next to him in bed. He held her close as she quickly fell asleep. Hinata stayed away for hours, his mind replaying what happened over and over again. It didn’t feel real. It was all just a bad dream, right? He’d wake up in the morning to the smell of his mother’s pancakes and hear her sweet voice singing in the kitchen as she cooks, right? It had to be a dream. He couldn’t imagine a life without his mother. He couldn’t imagine what it's gonna be like for Natsu. She’s only 6. 

_ How could mom be gone just like that..? _

_ Why did dad leave right after the crash? _

_ Did he know mom was dead? _

_ Was it my fault? Was it dad’s?  _

_ Was she in pain?  _

_ Or was it quick? _

Hinata’s thoughts spiraled and flooded through his mind, it hurt to think about. He finally fell asleep around 2am. Neither of them went to school for a week. Their father came back 3 days after the accident. He wasn’t the same as he used to be... and he’ll most likely never be the same again. 

His father was never caught for drunk driving or for the death of his wife. Everyday the guilt ate his father alive, knowing he was responsible for it. The kids never found out what really happened. They never knew he was drunk that night. 

  
\------------------------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hospitals

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, the doctors rushed Hinata inside on the gurney. Daichi and Sugawara followed, worried for their teammate’s health.

About an hour later, Hinata is in a hospital bed and unconscious. He has all kinds of wires coming out of him and hooked up to him. Daichi left to go back to the school, informing the rest of the team and coach what happened to Hinata. Sugawara, sitting on the chair next to Hinata, is crying and hoping for him to wake up. Police are there, also waiting for him to wake up so they can get a report on what happened.

After school lets out, a lot of the team comes to visit him. Kageyama, Coach Ukai, Nishinoya, Daichi, Yachi, and Tanaka. Nishinoya and Tanaka, being the dumbasses they are, brought in Arby’s to try and lighten the mood a little. Hinata was so pale, his breathing unsteady. Yachi brought flowers for him and placed them on the table beside him. Sugawara left the room, he couldn’t bear to see his favourite first year like this. Coach was talking with the police outside.

“Guys.. could I maybe have a moment with Hinata alone?”

Everyone nodded, leaving the room. It was just Kageyama and Hinata now. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand. It was a little cold but it’s okay as long as he’s still breathing. It was silent, it made Kageyama a little uncomfortable. Hinata was always so loud and cheerful, he would often fill the void of silence when Kageyama wouldn’t know what to say.

“Hey Hinata.. I’m so sorry you’re going through this. I’m sorry.. I’m really bad with words. Heh. I guess you already knew that though after knowing me for so long. Hey, remember the time back in middle school and I absolutely crush you? Haha that was pretty fun. For me at least. I know you still get mad over it. Oh! Remember how you met Kenma? Because you were a dumbass and ran ahead of the rest of us.”

Kageyama rambles, tears forming in his eyes as he remembers their happy memories together. He wipes his eyes and continues speaking.

“Or when we both were dumbasses and ran ahead because we were racing each other to the point where we ended up meeting Ushijima and spying on Shiratorizawa. Don’t worry Hinata... you’ll heal soon and we’ll crush them. Then, we’ll go to nationals and beat everyone there too with our awesome quick attack. You’ll be the next tiny giant, Hinata. You’ve come so far.. I’m p-proud of you dumbass.”

Kageyama stutters on the compliment, seeing as he’s not very good at them and doesn’t often give them. He reaches over him and kisses his forehead.

“Hinata.. I love you.”

_Please be okay...._

\------------------------------ END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Daichi leaves to go pick Natsu up from school before her father could get her. He brings her to the Hospital to see her brother, not sure how to explain what happened.

“Dai-san? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to see your brother. He’s pretty hurt right now.”

“What happened to nii-chan? Is he okay?”

“He’s going to be okay Natsu, it was just an accident. You and your brother are going to live with Suga and I for a while.”

“Okay!”

The two enter the hospital, and walk into the room where Kageyama and Suga are sitting with an unconscious Hinata. Everyone else had left. Natsu runs over next to Hinata, hugging him.

“Nii-chan!”

Kageyama picks Natsu up, placing her on his lap.

“He’s gonna be okay Natsu. Your brother is very strong. So you need to stay strong for him too. Can you do that for him?”

She nods, watching her brother struggle to breathe. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with him still.

He’s been in the hospital for 1 week now, his father nowhere to be found. It’s pretty early in the morning; Daichi, Suga, and Natsu were at home. Kageyama stayed by Hinata’s side every day and every night, worried something would happen if he wasn’t there with him at all times. He no longer cared about school or volleyball. He didn’t wanna play if his best friend, and love of his life, couldn’t play.

Suddenly, Hinata moves and begins coughing. He’s regaining his consciousness. Kageyama holds Hinata’s hand as he opens his eyes.

“K-kageyama?”

“Hinata.. Oh my god”

Kageyama pulls Hinata close, hugging him tight. Hinata hugs back then pulls away.

“What the hell is going on? Last I remember... my dad..”

Tears begin forming in his eyes and he remembers what happened. Kageyama holds him close again, wiping his tears.

“Shh.. shh.. It’s okay Hinata. They’re gonna find your dad and lock him away for a very long time. He’s gonna pay for treating you like this.”

Kageyama holds Hinata’s hand, which somewhat alarmed Hinata.

“Wh- what are you doing Bakayama?”

Kageyama just looks into his eyes, pulling him in.

_God I love him so much.._

_But he’s going through a lot right now._

_I shouldn’t do this, it’s not fair to him._

Kageyama’s thoughts get interrupted by Hinata’s lips crashing onto his own. It was a short kiss, but not one that Kageyama nor Hinata would ever forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Natsu came to see Hinata with Sugawara now that he was awake and doing better. 

“Nii-chan! You’re awake!”

Hinata smiles at his sister, helping her up onto the bed next to him. His ribs were still sore due to being broken, but healing quickly.    
  


“Yes Natsu, I’m awake now.”

Kageyama was sitting on the chair next to Hinata, holding his hand. Doctor Yukan comes in to update them on the new changes to Hinata’s conditions. 

“Hello Hinata, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m doing okay, a little sore in my ribs.”

“As expected. Unfortunately, the police haven’t been able to find your father yet.”

Hinata fills with panic, Sugawara picks up on this and takes Natsu out of the room. It’s just Hinata, Kageyama, and Doctor Yukan in the room now. Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand lightly, letting him know it’s gonna be okay.

“So he’s still out there... what if he comes back for me..”

The doctor didn’t really know what to say so she changed the subject. 

“You’ll be out in a week, Hinata. I wish you the best of luck and stay safe.”

She leaves the room, giving the 2 boys some space. Kageyama moves onto the bed next to Hinata. 

“Hey it’s okay Sho, I won’t let him do anything to you. He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

Kageyama held Hinata close, kissing his forehead. Hinata soon fell asleep in Kageyama’s arms. 

  
  


_ It’s gonna be okay Sho. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

It’s the middle of the night and Hinata is sleeping soundly. Kageyama kisses his forehead and leaves a note on the bedside table saying he’ll be back soon. He was gonna find Hinata’s father and make him pay for what he did to his partner. 

He leaves the hospital and goes to wait at the bus stop.

_ Okay, think Kags. Where could he be hiding out at?  _

  
  
  


Kageyama had known Hinata for 2 years now. They first met back in middle school during their third year in a volleyball match. It was Hinata’s first official game and of course, he was against Kageyama. Otherwise known as ‘The King of The Court’. The nickname was actually given to him by none other than his own teammates due to his bossy attitude and constant need for perfection. 

Hinata, however, was pretty inexperienced back then. His height gave him a very big disadvantage as well, but he sure as hell could jump. Hinata is 5’4, very small for a volleyball player. But he was passionate. He loved volleyball more than anything in the world. 

The 2 boys met again when they found out they decided to go to the same high school, Karasuno. They didn’t get along at all at first and Kageyama almost ended up not being the setter, had they not won the 3v3 match. It was Kageyama, Tanaka, and Hinata against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi. This was before Asahi and Nishinoya had come back. Even though Kageyama and Hinata hated each other back then, it was clear now that neither of them felt that way anymore. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Kageyama loved Hinata. And he was sure Hinata felt the same. I mean, he hadn’t told him any differently.

  
  


The bus came to the stop, Kageyama got on even though he wasn’t sure where he was heading. He was the only one on the bus. He had no clue where Hinata’s father would be. His thoughts are interrupted by his stomach growling. The closest thing around was an Arby’s that was sort of abandoned and in the middle of nowhere. He asked the bus driver to stop up there so he could get some food. The bus driver nodded and stopped, Kageyama hopped off and walked over. 

The building seemed a little odd, like nobody had been there in a while but it was open. He entered the building cautiously, and walked to the counter to order something but nobody was there. He then noticed spiral stairs going upstairs from behind the counter, they were the only part of this place that looked recently used. Since nobody was around, Kageyama quietly went around the counter and climbed the stairs. 

There was a creaking coming from up the stairs. Somebody was here. Kageyama entered the room, up the stairs. It was a bedroom. It was messy and trashy, everything thrown everywhere. Kageyama looked around, not seeing anyone around. Maybe he was imagining that he heard the creak. It seemed pretty abandoned. 

_ I wonder what happened here.. _

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud as Kageyama’s body hit the floor. Hinata’s dad was standing behind him, holding a baseball bat. 

  
  


\------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata woke up, it was about 5am. He noticed Kageyama was gone, he looked around frantically. He saw the note on the table and read it.

Hey, i’ll be back soon. i promise. i’m going to find your father. and deal with him myself. -kags

Hinata’s heart dropped. He couldn’t believe Kageyama would do that, knowing it was risky. He could get hurt.. Hinata quickly grabs his phone and calls Sugawara. He waits for him to answer.

“Hinata? It's so early.. Everything okay?”

“Suga!! Kageyama is gone..”

“Gone? Are you sure? Maybe he just went to the vending machines or something.”

“No he left a note.. He’s going to find my father. He could get hurt, we have to find him.” 

“What? He went by himself? Do you know where he could’ve gone?” 

“I’m not sure.. Oh! Wait! His location is on, we can just follow it! Suga get here asap, don’t tell Daichi or Natsu though.”

“Okay. Be there soon.”

Hinata quickly got up from his hospital bed, groaning a little as he was still sore from recovering. He threw on Kageyama’s hoodie and his own sweatpants. He grabbed his phone and wallet, walking outside to meet Suga. Suga was walking up the steps to the hospital as Hinata walked out. 

“Let’s go. The bus stop is over there.”

Hinata nodded, following Suga to the bus stop. The same bus stop Kageyama was at. The bus came and the boys got on. Hinata held up his phone to the bus driver, showing him a picture of Kageyama.

“Have you seen him? Did he ride this bus at all today?”

“Yeah, I dropped him off at some restaurant. Looked pretty abandoned though. Haven’t seen him since.”

Hinata looked to Suga worriedly, Suga nodded for Hinata to go sit down. He would be there in a sec. 

“Please take us to where you took him, it’s very important.”

The bus driver nodded, closing the bus doors. Suga went and sat by Hinata. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’re gonna find him. He’s okay.”

“What if.. My dad got to him first? What if he’s hurt?” 

“I’m sure he’s okay, Kageyama is strong. I’m more worried about you right now, I mean were you even allowed to leave the hospital? Are you feeling okay?”

Hinata sighed and nodded. His ribs felt sore but he just ignored it. The bus had stopped, they arrived at the abandoned Arby’s where Kageyama had been. The boys thanked the bus driver and got off the bus, walking into the building. The driver was right, it did look abandoned. Hinata noticed the stairs, they were dusty but had footprints leading upstairs. 

“Suga look at this. They seem.. new. Do you think Kageyama is up there?”

“I’m not sure. Let’s go up there, but be careful. Your dad could be here.”

Hinata nods, cautiously climbing the steps. There’s a single door at the top, he looks to Suga and opens it cautiously. 

—————— END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter was a little rushed as well as the next one

Hinata peered into the room, his heart dropping as he saw Kageyama on the ground and his father standing over him with a bat. Hinata quickly ran over to Kageyama’s side, pushing his father out of the way.

“What the hell did you do to him? How could you?!”

Tears streamed down Hinata’s face, Suga trying to wrestle the bat out of his father’s hands. Hinata felt for a pulse on Kageyama, panicking when he wasn’t sure if he could feel one. His father began to walk towards Hinata, raising his fist. 

“So did you not get enough of a beating before? Huh? You come back for more, kid? And where’s your bratty annoying sister?”

Hinata stayed silent, crying over Kageyama. 

“Answer me when i’m talking to you, boy!” 

His father swung at him, but was stopped by Suga grabbing his arm and holding him back. Hinata looked up in surprise, noticing Suga stop him. Suga throws the bat to Hinata, who then rushes and hits his father over the head with it. Suga pulls out his phone, calling the police so they can take Hinata’s father away once and for all. 

Kageyama groans, holding his head as he sits up. Hinata rushes over to him.

“Kageyama!! Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?”

“No no I’m fine. What happened..”

“My dad.. He hit you. But it’s okay. The police are on their way for him finally. It’s gonna be okay.”

Kageyama hugs Hinata, holding him tightly. Tears began to form in his eyes, he was glad Hinata was gonna be safe now. 

“I’m so sorry I left and tried to find him on my own..”

“It’s okay. How did you even know he was here? At an abandoned Arby’s?”

“I didn’t know actually.. I just figured I'd just check everywhere I could. I wanted to take him down for you. I wanted you to be safe.”

“I see. Thank you Kageyama.”

“Yeah of course. But how did you and Suga find me?”

“Well we went to the bus stop near the hospital and asked the bus driver if he’d seen you. He said he took you here and so we asked him to take us to where you were. So yeah now we’re here.”

“Wait shouldn’t you still be in the hospital? Are you okay? Aren’t you still hurt?”

“I’m okay, just a little sore in my ribs. I’ll be okay. We should probably get out of here soon and let Daichi know what’s happened.”

Suga gets off the phone with the police, they’re on their way. Hinata and Kageyama stand up, walking over to Suga. 

“So now what? Should we just leave?”

“I guess so.”

\---------------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. the last chapter

It’s been exactly one year since that day, since Hinata’s father was arrested. He and Natsu lived with Daichi and Sugawara now, Kageyama visiting frequently of course. 

“Can you believe it Kageyama?”

“Believe what?”

The two boys were sitting on the couch with Natsu, watching movies together. 

“That it’s been one year.. And now we’re second years too. Daichi and Suga graduated, that’s crazy. And my father.. I haven’t heard from him since that day. I’m a little glad for that but also it’s upsetting.”

“Yeah I can imagine. Didn’t he also get pressed charges for the death of your mom?”

“...Yeah he did. He was apparently drunk driving.. But I don’t really remember much from that day, it was so long ago. I really miss mom sometimes. I know Natsu does too, even if she doesn’t remember her much.”

"I'm sorry Hinata, if I could go back in time and stop that night from happening.. I would do it in a heartbeat." 

"I know you would. But I'm just lucky to be alive. And to have you and Natsu and Suga and Daichi. You guys are my family now. That's all that matters to me. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too. Right Natsu?"

"Mhm!! I love you Nii-chan!"

Natsu climbed into Hinata's lap, hugging him. Kageyama leaned in and also hugged them as Suga walked in the door, home from work. Natsu got up and ran to Suga and hugged him.

"Suga-senpai!"

Suga smiled and lifted Natsu up as he put his bag down and walked into the living room with the rest of them. 

"Hi Hinata, Kageyama. How was your guys's day?"

"It was okay. I was just remembering how.. my dad went away a year ago today. Can you believe it? One whole year. And all my bruises and cuts from him are gone. Only scars now."

"Yeah I remember that day like it happened yesterday. It was pretty scary, you know. But you know, I was also pretty cool. Heh, the way I wrestled the bat out of your father's hands and held him back so you could hit him. And then the police came and took him away."

Hinata laughed lightly, looking at Kageyama.

"Yeah but.. Kageyama also got hurt. And it was my fault because I didn't get there fast enough to stop my dad."

"Hey.. it's okay Hinata. I was fine. What he did to me wasn't even close to the shit he put you through. It only left a small scar."

Hinata pushed Kageyama's hair back, revealing the small scar. His kissed the scar and smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you Kageyama. Without you.. I never would've been able to escape. You too Suga, and Daichi too. You guys saved my life. Several times. So.. thank you for that. I owe you guys everything."

"You pay us back everyday just for being here Hinata. I love you."

Kageyama kissed Hinata. 

—- THE END —-


End file.
